My Girl
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Kabur karena menolak, namun ia sendiri yang menghampirinya. Ia... Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke yang di pertemukan dalam insiden yang tidak pernah mereka sangka jika mereka harus terikat atau sudah terikat dalam pertunangan /Au/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"NONA TUNGGU!"

Beberapa pria berjas hitam mengejar perempuan yang berlari di depan mereka. Perempuan itu berlari kencang dari kejaran mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak kesusahan walau dirinya sedang memakai _high heels_. Gaun merah selututnya menguntungkan langkahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendecih.

"Cih, kenapa mereka masih mengejarku." Ujarnya dan semakin memacu kecepatan berlarinya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat di depannya sedang ada parade. Ia menyusup dari ribuan para penonton yang sedang menyaksikan parade.

"NONA..."

langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya ada di depan, samping tidak jauh darinya. Ia mundur!

'BRUK'

Ia menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki dengan penampilan yang sangat keren. Topi dan kaca mata yang ia gunakan tidak menutupi ketampanannya.

"NONA"

Ia menengok dan membulat saat orang-orang itu semakin dekat dengannya. Ia menatap lelaki yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

"Hey Nona!"ucap lelaki itu penuh ancaman.

Perempuan di depannya sesaat memandang kembali ke belakang dan kini memandang lelaki di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan menjentikan jari. Tangannya membuka paksa jaket hitam yang sedang di gunakan lelaki itu,merampas topi dan kaca mata hitamnya.

"HEY!"

"DIAM!"

Perempuan itu membentak lelaki di depannya hingga sukses membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi lelaki ini. Ia memasukan rambut panjangnya ke jaket hitam yang ia pakai.

'BRUK'

Perempuan itu semakin membuat lelaki itu shock karena menciumnya di tengah kermaian. Tersadar ia memundurkan wajahnya namun perempuan itu semakin menariknya dan kembali menciumnya.

"Kalian menemukan Nona?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana harus mengatakan kepada Jiraya-sama."

Orang-orang berjas hitam berkumpul tepat di samping pasangan yang sedang berciuman. Mereka mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai mengerubungi pasangan itu.

"Ayo kita lapokan bahwa nona kabur."

"Hai." Orang-orang berjas hitam pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang kini berteriak histeris.

"KYAA... SASUKE-KUN..."

"KYAA... ITU PACARNYA KAH."

Perempuan itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menengok ke arah sampingnya dan menghela nafas saat orang-orang berjas hitam itu pergi.

"Maaf!" ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Ia memirngkan kepalanya melihat lelaki di depannya masih diam mematung. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajah pemuda.

"Kau..."

Lelaki itu sadar dan menatap tajam perempuan di depannya. Ia menatap sekeliling. Benar saja! Pengunjung sedang mengelilingi mereka.

"Sasuke-sama apa anda baik-baik saja." lima orang berjas hitam menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menjaga Sasuke dari para pengunjung yang berdesakan mendekati tuannya.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke aktor ternama yang sekarang mewarisi tahta Uchiha corp."

"Apa itu kekasihnya?"

"Bukan kah dia kekasih Shion yang seorang aktris juga."

Bisikan-bisikan membuat Sasuke mendecih. Ia yang tadinya ingin menikmati festival yang sedang di adakan di Konoha malah membuat berita yang ia yakini akan menjadi berita utama seluruh negara HI.

"Maaf tuan ini topi..." perempuan itu melepas topinya dan memakaikan kembali kepada lelaki itu. Namun tangannya di genggam dan di tarik meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang. Lima orang berjas hitam membuka jalan untuk mereka.

Perempuan itu mengikuti langkah lelaki yang menarik tangannya. Ia menatap punggung tegap lelaki itu. Rasanya... Rasanya ia pernah mengalaminya dan rasa rindu kepada sosok masa lalunya. Masa lalu penuh dengan kenangannya. Ia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba kristal bening turun dari matanya... "Sa-kun." lirihnya.

**My Girl**

**Disclamer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Girl © KiRei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, Typo, ooc, gaje, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****D.L.D.R*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

**~oOo~**

Perempuan tadi kini berada di mobil mewah lelaki tadi. Ia menatap bingung saat mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di atas bukit. Ia memandang takjub pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ia melepas kaca matanya, tangannya akan membuka pintu mobil namun terkunci.

"Hey, buka pintunya."

Sasuke memandang datar perempuan yang sedang menatapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia akui walau penampilan perempuan itu berantakan tapi tidak menutupi ke cantikannya. Ia mendengus karena bisa-bisanya berfikiran seperti itu setelah apa yang di lakukan perempuan itu kepadanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat Nona."

Perempuan itu tersenyum kaku dan mengggaruk pipinya. "A-ano eto... Aku minta maaf karena telah menciummu. Tapi sungguh itu..."

"Jika kau menyukaiku langsung katakan saja. Kau sangat agresif sekali."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi perempuan itu. Ia menatap lelaki di depannya horor. Apa katanya, suka? Cih, ia aku dia memang tampan tapi ia sama sekali tidak kenal.

"Dengar tuan yang sangat percaya diri. Aku Haruno Sakura gadis tercantik di rumahku dan aku sama sekali tidak kenal kau," ujar perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura. "Dan maaf karena insiden tadi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Kini permpatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke mendengar ucapan perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura. "Dengar kau Pinky! Gara-gara kau kita dapat masalah."

"Hah... Masalah apa," Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa katanya? Masalah? Sungguh ia ingin sekali tertawa kencang. "Harusnya kau beruntung karena mendapat ciuman pertamaku."

Sasuke mendecih melihat perempuan yang kini tertawa. Ia menekan tombol play, dan nyalalah televisi di depannya. Layar itu menampilkan orang lebih tepatnya video saat mereka berciuman di tengah-tengah festival.

"Besar kemungkinan ini adalah kekasih sebenarnya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kita menunggu info lebih jelasnya dari keluarga Uchiha."

Dan kini layar menampilkan semua para pemburu berita sedang berkumpul di depan loby di gedung utama Uchiha Corp.

'Plip'

Layar itu kini mati. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Menyeringai, ia angkat tangannya mendekat ke wajah cantik di depannya.

'TUk'

"Aw..." Sakura mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat sentilan yang di lakukan Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau hah!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perempuan yang masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi. "Kau harus menjelas..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena deringan ponselnya. Sesaat ia menatap layar, mendesah pelan ia mengangkat sambungan telfonnya.

"Hn... Kaa-san." jawabnya yang ternyata itu adalah ibunya.

"..."

"Baik aku akan ke sana." Ucap Sasuke dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telfon.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Ia jadi bingung. Ini semua salahnya! Ia yang tadinya kabur karena akan menemui calon tunangannya kini malah dapat masalah. Jika begini, ia makin tambah sulit. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada kakeknya. Kami-sama... Masalah apa lagi ini, desahnya dalam hati.

"Hn."

"Kita akan ke tempatku dan kau..." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura tepat di wajahnya. "Harus menjelaskan semuanya." katanya dengan penuh tekanan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ini salahnya dan ia harus menyelesaikannya. "Ha'i."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport hitam kini berhenti di depan loby gedung yang sangat megah. Membelah para pemburu berita dengan penuh kilatan-kilatan blizt kamera.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Ayo keluar Haruno-san." perintah Sasuke saat melihat para pengawalnya mendorong jauh mereka (wartawan).

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Sesaat ia kesusaaha karena rambutnya ada yang kusut. Namun tangannya terhenti saat tangan lain merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kau memang habis berlari maraton eh..." ejek Sasuke setelah selesai merapihkan rambutnya.

Chk sial! Tadi ia sempat terpesona, namun kata-kata menyebalkannya membuatnya kini menyesal.

"Hn. "

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar terlebih dulu dan di ikuti Sakura. Gaun merahnya masih tertutupi jaket hitam Sasuke yang ia lupa lepaskan. Rambut merah muda panjangnya tergergerai indah membuat semua terhipnotis melihatnya apalagi melihat mata emerald yang berbinar penuh keindahan.

"Nona apa anda kekasih dari tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" pertanyaan seseorang mewakili semua mereka yang menunggu sejak tadi.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Ia tersenyum. "Aku bu..." iris klorofinya membulat saat melihat Kakek dan anak buahnya turun dari mobil berjalan ke arahnya. "A-aku tunangannya."

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Ia menatap horor Sakura yang ternyata malah mengarang. Apa yang di inginkan perempuan ini sebenarnya. "Kau..."

"Sasuke-kun." panggilan seseorang di belakangnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ibu dan ayahnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku bisa jelaskan ini." Sasuke melihat keterkejutan di mata ke dua orang tuanya. Ia harus bisa menjelaskan ke salah fahaman ini. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap ke arah belakang. "Hey Pinky."

Sakura mengerjap dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Tolong aku... Tolong aku."

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan namun pelukan Sakura sangat kuat. Onyxnya melihat arah pandang Sakura tadi. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Siapa?

"Hey... Saki, kau tega kepada kakekmu ini." ucap pria tua itu kini sudah berada di depan mereka. Sasuke semakin menatap pria tua itu dengan tatapan intimidasi. Kenapa Sakura takut kepadanya?

"Siapa..."

"Haruno-sama apa kabar." Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto menghampiri Jiraya yang berdiri di depan anak bungsu mereka.

Sasuke menukikan alisnya melihat ayah dan ibunya memberi hormat dan menyalami pria tua ini. "Tou-san dia..."

"Ah... Aku belum mengenalkan diri. Aku Haruno Jiraya kakek dari gadis di pelukanmu itu." ucap Jiraya yang tersenyum.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menatap Kakeknya dengan pandangan sengit namun membuat Jiraya terkekeh. "Aku tidak mau kakek."

"Kau kabur karena tidak mau bertunangan, tapi kau lari sendiri ke calon tunanganmu..." Jiraya tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kalian sudah berhubungan."

Iris klorofil Sakura membulat. Apa kata kakeknya tadi, tunangan? Dan calonnya... Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga ternyata menatapnya. "K-kakek bercanada."

"Tidak. Ternyata mereka masih menjalin hubungan." ucap Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat putra dan gadis yang masih di peluk Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke belum menyadari jika tangannya masih ada di pinggang Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk." Fugaku bersuara menyuruh mereka memasuki gedung.

"Iya. Ayo kita masuk." Mikoto mengangguk menyetujui perkataan suaminya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersadar. Mata mereka saling bertubrukan namun beberapa detik mereka membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kenyataan yang membuat mereka shock tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa menyangkal.

Jiraya mengangguk dan tangannya mengelus rambut cucunya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum saat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang masih kebingungan. "Sebaiknya kita masuk!"

"Bagaimana dengan mereka." dengus Sasuke menunjuk para wartawan dengan dagunya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menghampiri putra bungsu mereka dan berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu pun Jiraya yang berdiri di samping cucuya.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian, Haruno Sakura adalah tunangan anak kami Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku kepada para wartawan yang kini sibuk mengabadikan moment-moment yang langka.

"Kapan akan di laksanakan pertunangannya Uchiha-sama."

Fugaku dan Jiraya saling pandang dan mengangguk. "Nanti akan kami umumkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu. Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno berbalik memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp masih dengan kilatan-kilatan kamera dan dengan decak kagum melihat pasangan yang mereka tunggu kabar selanjutnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan layaknya zombie. Masih dengan ketidak percayaan kenyataan yang menimpa mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu kembali.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan badan merinding. Lelaki tampan namun membuatnya bergetar. 'Tidakkkk...' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Perempuan yang membuatnya sial namun ternyata adalah calon tunangannya. Apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupannya setelah ini. 'Hancurlah duniaku." desahya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan sial tidak selamanya membawa keburukan. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang pun itu adalah teka teki yang kita sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya. Benang merah itu walau tidak terlihat dengan kasat mata namun itu telah terikat oleh yang maha kuasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Tiba-tiba muncul ide begini. Dari pada hilang^^

Mind to RnR^^

**WRS**


	2. Chapter 2

"Acara pertunangan kalian akan di adakan sebulan lagi... jadi kami memutuskan..." Jiraya menghela, melirik Fugaku dan mengangguk.

Fugaku mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke putra bungsunya dan calon menantunya, Sakura. "Kalian akan tinggal bersama."

Bagai tersambar petir. Iris klorofil Sakura membulat tidak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

'Kami-sama' jerit inner Sakura. Walau ia menolak toh sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**My Girl**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waring : AU, Typo/misstypo, Ooc, Gaje dll. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

**oOo**

Sakura menatap rumah megah yang kini berada di depannya. Mansion yang megah hampir sama dengan milik keluarganya.

"Kau seperti perempuan yang gila harta."

Perkataan seseorang membuatnya tersadar dan menoleh. Apa katanya? Cih, lelaki di depannya ini membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Oh.. Jangan lupa insiden yang sebenarnya salahnya. Tapi jika kabur atau tidak itu sama saja kan, berakhir di sini.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau punya? apa itu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku." balas Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Lelaki itu,- Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai mendapat balasan sinis dari gadis berambut gulali. "Aku sangat sanggup walau membeli sejuta permen kapas," Ujar Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura. "Tapi aku hanya ingin membeli satu yang asli." kedip Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang membulatkan iris Klorofilnya.

"SIALAN KAU SASUKE!" Teriak Sakura yang sadar jika Sasuke sedang mengejeknya. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengarnya hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangannya. Iris klorofilnya menatap kagum setelah memasuki mansion megah ini.

"Selamat datang Nona-muda."

Sapaan seorang pelayan membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk. Di depannya berjejer puluhan Maid yang membungkuk mengucapkan salam.

"A-ah... Ya," jawab Sakura kikuk. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa tapi kenapa di sini ia jadi gugup begini, rutuknya.

Pelayan tadi, seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan memiliki luka di hidungnya memperkenalkan diri. "Saya Iruka Nona. Kami akan melayani semua kebutuhan yang Nona perlukan."

"Arigatou Iruka-san," Sakura tersenyum lembut. "A-ano, di mana kamarku?" tanya Sakura tentang kamar yang akan ia tinggali saat berada di sini.

Iruka mengannguk. "Mari saya antar Nona."

"Ya. Arigatou." ujar Sakura mengikuti Iruka yang mengantarnya ke kamar yang akan ia tinggali saat di sini.

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti saat Iruka berhenti di depan pintu hitam besar di depannya.

"Silahkan masuk Nona. Ini kamar anda." ujar Iruka mempersilahkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ah... Maaf merepotkan. Sekali lagi, arigatou Iruka-san."

Iruka tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah saya permisi Nona."

"Hm." angguk Sakura dengan senyum merekah.

Bergegas ia membuka knop pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kamar di dominasi warna hitam dan putih yang sangat besar. Oh... Harumnya sangat maskulin, ujarnya menghirup aroma yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tunggu dulu!

Wangi maskulin?

Apa para maid tidak punya pengharum untuk seorang perempuan?

"Cepatlah mandi!"

Perkataan seseorang di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut. Berbalik. Iris klorofilnya membulat saat melihat di sana, tidak jauh darinya Sasuke menatapnya datar hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"KYAAAA..." Jerit Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan mendengar jeritan Sakura. Ia berjalan pelan melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sa-ku-ra." Ujar Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan Sakura dan menurunkan tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Menjauh!" Sakura membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke beediri di depannya masih dengan kondisi seperti itu. Berjalan mundur ia menghindari Sasuke yang terus berjalan maju menghimpirinya.

"M-mau apa kau..."

Sasuke menyeringai dengan langkahnya yang terus maju. "Kau pasti tahu maksudku sayang..." Goda Sasuke dengan seringai sexynya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya karena tubuhnya kini terpojok di sisi ranjang. "J-jika berani, a-aku akan melaporkan kau..."

Sasuke semakin menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Silahkan. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mendukungku."

Sakura mencegah Sasuke agar tidak dekat dengannya dengan mendorongnya memakai tangannya. Tapi, Sasuke terus maju hingga kini ia jatuh terlentang di ranjang.

Sasuke merangkak naik. Tangannya bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap iris Klorofil yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku?" tanya Sasuke lirih dengan tangan kanan yang membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengeryit alis heran mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat kilatan onyxnya yang seperti menyimpan kesedihan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Entahlah. Kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar saat ini yang tadinya ingin sekali memaki-maki lelaki ini.

Sasuke merunduk. Sakura yang tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan memejamkan matanya.

"Aww..." Sakura meringis, membuka matanya saat nyeri terasa di dahinya. Apa-apaan dia? Bukan kah tadi dia ingin... Apa yang aku fikirkan... Jerit Sakura saat memikirkan yang membuatnya merona.

Sasuke terkekeh dan bangun. "Cepat mandi! Nanti Maid akan membantumu mempersiapakan diri."

"A-aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengangguk. "Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya kesamping karena kesal. Sebenarnya ia memang tidak bisa berdandan. "Hn."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar gumaman Sakura. "Cepat mandi atau kau ingin melihatku telanjang."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sengit. Apa katanya? Chk. Walau ia akui tubuh lelaki... Ia menggeleng kepalanya saat fikirannya mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

Berganti pakaian. Apa maksudnya?

"J-jangan bilang kita sekamar."

Sasuke menoleh. "Tepat sekali. Kita akan menikah jadi harus terbiasa."

"Memangnya tidak ada kamar lain?"

Sasuke menghela, "Berhenti bertanya dan cepat mandi. Atau kau ingin aku benar-benar melepas ini." ujar Sasuke memegang handuknya.

Sakura bangun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Kau mesum." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar jeritan Sakura di kamar mandi. "AKU SIAL SU-KUN."

Onyxnya sesaat meredup dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Kau tidak mengenaliku Cherry."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sengit Sasuke di depannya yang dengan santainya memakan tanpa memperdulikannya. Kenapa lelaki ini harus jadi tunangannya?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyantap makan malam.

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya." dengus Sasuke kini kembali fokus dengan makananya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Sekiranya kita berkenalan dulu dengan baik."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk senang karena Sasuke meresponnya. "Aku Haruno Sakura salam kenal." ujarnya riang.

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura. "Kau senang dengan pertunangan ini?"

Sakura mengendelikan bahu acuh. "Tadinya aku menolak karena saat berumur tujuh tahun aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Tapi... entahlah. Aku kabur tapi sialnya berlari menghampirinya sendiri. Keh... konyol kan."

"Bagaimana jika itu adalah benang takdir."

Seketika Sakura tersedak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa katanya? Takdir?

"Takdir yang aneh." dengus Sakura.

"Aneh tapi akan menujukan kebenaran."

Sakura megendelikan bahu acuh. "Aku lemah dalam mengingat tapi aku ingat aku dulu menyukai sosok anak lelaki baik bertopi merah Su-kun."

"Apa kau akan mengejarnya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu dia di mana, lagi pula aku akan hidup denganmu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan berdiri. "Cepat tidur! Aku akan mengerjakan laporan di ruangan kerjaku."

Sakura mengangguk patuh. "Tapi sepertinya akan hujan jadi maaf jika nantinya akau akan mengganggumu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas "Hn." berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan layar laptopnya. Melirik ke arah jendela yang sengaja tidak di tutupi gorden. Petir mulai terdengar memekakan telinga. Menghela ia bangun dan berjalan keluar karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Sasuke mengeryit alis heran melihat Sakura yang masih terjaga. Duduk dengan bergelung selimut tebal membungkusnya.

Sasuke duduk di tepian ranjang menatap Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. "Sakura."

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi gadis itu. "Hey..."

Perlahan iris klorofil itu terbuka karena merasakan sentuhan di pipinya.

"Su-kun."

'DUAR'

Bunyi petir terdengar sangat keras. Refleks Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "A-aku takut... a-aku takut..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gemetar Sakura yang ketakutan. Ia membelai punggung Sakura dengan pelan. "Aku disini." bisiknya.

Sakura merasa tenang karena belaian yang di lakukan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia melepas pelukannya perlahan. "M-maaf aku tadi teringat seseorang."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. "Tidur lah!"

Sakura mengangguk dan merebahkan badannya. "U-untuk yang tadi..."

'DUAR'

Tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar dan berjengit. Ia meremas selimut yang menutupi badan mencoba melawan rasa ketakutannya.

'SET'

Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukanya. Ia berbaring di samping Sakura. "Kau sangat jelek jika pura-pura seperti itu."

Ingin sekali Sakura mencakarnya saat ini juga. Tapi sekarang bersama seseorang ia merasa tenang.

"Untuk saat ini saja aku ijinkan kau memeluk-ku." ucap Sakura tegas namun Sasuke mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Dalam keadaan ketakutan pun gadis ini masih bersikap seperti itu.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Cicitan burung dan sinar yang menyeruak melalui celah tirai yang terbuka membuat seseorang yang terlelap kini terusik dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Nyaman! Itulah rasa yang ia rasakan saat terlelap dan tertidur. Mengingat semalam membuatnya seketika merona. Menggeleng kepalanya ia beranjak bangun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia mencari seseorang yang tidak terlihat sejak ia bangun.

"Selamat pagi Nona." sapa Maid berambut hitam yang sedang menata meja makan.

"S-selamat pagi. A-ano aku tidak melihat Sasuke, em... dia di mana?" Sakura berusaha menayakan keberadaan lelaki itu setengah mati karena kegugupannya.

Maid itu tersenyum. "Tuan muda sudah berangkat ke kantor Nona."

Sakura hanya begumam. Ini masih jam tujuh pagi dan lagi ia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaannya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus repot mengurusi hal seperti itu fikir Sakura. Menghela ia memutuskan makan sarapan yang telah di siapkan untuknya.

Acara makannya tidak membuatnya semangat. Ia merasa kesepian. Menoleh ia menatap Maid yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya kepada Maid itu.

Sang Maid terlonjak karena pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan.

Sakura menghela. "Boleh kah kau duduk saja menemaniku... aku bisa-bisa mati kebosanan."

"T-tapi Nona..."

"Tidak apa, duduk lah!"

Sang Maid mengangguk dan duduk di depan Nonanya, -Sakura.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sakura dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia tidak pernah membedakan derajat seseorang apalagi pekerjaannya. Walau ia Nona muda yang sulit di atur tapi ia sangat menghormati orang lain.

"Shizuka Nona."

Sakura terkekeh melihat Maid yang bernama Shizuka terlihat gugup. "Jangan gugup. Aku gadis baik jadi tidak akan memakanmu." kekeh Sakura membuat Shizuka ikut tersenyum.

"Anda sangat cantik dan baik Nona. Pantas Tuan sepertinya sangat mencintaimu."

Perkataan Shizuka membuatnya tersedak. "T-tidak mungkin!"

"T-api sepertinya Tuan sangat perhatian. Maaf atas kelancangan saya Nona." Shizuka menunduk menyesali perkataanya yang lancang.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau menemaniku dari kebosanan ini."

Shizuka menghela. "Nona sangat baik."

Sakura menangguk, meminum jus jeruknya ia kembali berucap. "Aku baik dan rajin loh." kedip Sakura.

Shizuka melihat tingkah Nonanya ikut terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Ia sekarang duduk menunggu orang itu di sebuah cafe di pinggiran kota Konoha. Ia di antar supir keluarga Uchiha saat menuju ketempat ini karena ia tidak mengetahui seluk beluk kota ini.

Ia duduk di meja samping jendela besar cafe tersebut. Iris klorofilnya terus memandang pemandangan kota dan orang yang berlalu lalang melalu jendela ini. Hingga kedatangan seseorang menyapanya membuatnya menoleh.

"Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum cerah dan berhambur memeluk orang itu.

"Ino...aku rindu sekali Pig."

Orang itu adalah Ino Yamanaka sahabatnya yang dulu tinggal di Suna dan pindah saat Smp.

"Aku juga rindu kau, Jidat."

Mereka melepas pelukan dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau cantik Pig." puji Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang baru di temuinya kembali.

Ino tersenyum. "Kau juga cantik Saku."

Sakura tertawa mendengar pujian sahabatnya. "Kau sedang memfitnah-ku Pig." gurau Sakura.

Ino terkekeh. "Kita pesan minuman dulu sekaligus makan malam ya?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ino memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan pesanan mereka.

"Sakura... Aku senang kau berkunjung ke sini. Apakah ada pekerjaan yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino setelah selesai memesan pesanan mereka.

Sakura menatap langit senja melalui jendela di sampingnya. "Aku ke sini karena menemui seseorang."

Ino mengeryit alis heran. "Kekasih?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tunangan."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Ino membulat. Tersenyum ia berkata. "Kau setuju? Bukan kah kau menunggu pangeranmu?"

Sakura menghela. "Ini karena Kakek. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Ino, aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui ini."

Ino terkekeh. "Kau akan menjadi Uchiha eh."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan mengejekku Ino."

Ino hanya tertawa pelan karena godaannya untuk Sakura membuat sahabatnya itu merona. Pesanan datang dan mereka memutuskan untuk memakan terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah selesai makan.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dalam diam dengan pandangan seolah menjawab -ada apa- melalui tatapannya.

"Apa kau yakin benar-benar menerima Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Entahlah. Semoga aku bisa menerimanya."

Ino menghela. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ia katakan tapi, ia takut hal itu akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Sakura. Apalagi semua media tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan bertunangan. Ia ragu, tapi sepertinya ini belum saatnya.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, ada aku yang akan selalu membantumu Sakura." ujar Ino menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Arigatou Ino-chan."

Ino mendengus. "Jika baik kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan eh." cibir Ino dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Setidaknya di kota ini ia memiliki sahabat yang akan selalu bersamanya.

Iris klorofilnya menatap kembali jendela yang kini sudah menunjukan kegelapan malam. Tidak terasa mereka sudah tiga jam di sini. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat pasangan yang baginya sangat membuat iri. Mobil mewah yang melintas dengan sang gadis pirang bersandar di bahu kekasihnya yang sedang menyetir. Sedang kan sang lelaki menoleh dan tersenyum menatap sang gadis.

Tunggu dulu!

Lelaki itu, sepertinya ia kenal dan mobil itu adalah mobil yang pernah ia tumpangi dulu. Jadi, apa dari semua hal konyol ini? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan :") typo dan lain-lainnya XD yang masih susah di musnahkan. **

**Special to : mantika momochi | GaemSj | caesarpuspita | ayuniejung | | YOktfNavy | jheinchyeon | suket alang alang | **sami haruchi 2 | **Kazama Sakura | NikeLagi | **uulill | **hanazono yuri | Eysha CherryBlossom | **Chichak deth | **Istianah | **SS | **Mademoisellenna** **| undhott | 6934soraoi | Afisa UchirunoSS | mii-chanchan2 | 1 | Cal Kaktus | | **Kita kogara-chan **| ryas-chand**

**Thanks For Fav/Foll/RnR**

**Mind to RnR ^_^**

**WRS**


	3. Chapter 3

Sosok gadis berusia sembilan tahun terlihat asik menonton festival di kota yang ia kunjungi saat ini. Ia menjilati es krim yang berada di tangan kanannya. Iris klorofilnya memandang takjub saat parade di mulai, dan kerumunan orang-orang membuatnya harus menjauh agar tidak terhimpit. Namun matanya menyipit tatkala melihat siluet anak yang terhimpit di antara kerumunan orang. Mungkin ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri, pikirnya.

Melangkah dengan menyelinap di antara kerumunan lautan manusia, ia mencari sosok anak tadi. Tersenyum, saat irisnya menemukan anak lelaki bertopi merah yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk keluar. Lalu angannya terulur, menariknya dari kerumunan orang, dan akhirnya ia sampai di ujung dan bebas.

"Hah... Hah..." anak lelaki itu masih mengatur nafasnya dengan bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Sesak saat berhimpitan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan seorang anak yang berdiri di depannya membuat anak lelaki itu mendongak. Di depannya, sosok gadis kecil dengan helaian _bublegum_ pendek memakai bandana merah dan memakai gaun biru memandangnya cemas.

Anak lelaki itu menggeleng. "Hn."

"Mana terima kasihnya?" tanya anak perempuan yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap garang sosok anak yang menggunakan topi merah yang di tolongnya itu.

"Arigatou. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Gadis kecil itu tertawa. "Kau itu akan menangis... dan Itu sangat lucu." gadis itu terus tertawa tidak mengindahkan anak lelaki itu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah. Siapa namamu? Aku saat ini sedang liburan di sini."

Anak lelaki itu mendengus. "Sa...," ia menghentikan ucapannya karena ingat perkataan Kakaknya yang melarangnya menyebutkan namanya kepada orang asing. Siapa tau mereka adalah orang yang mengincarnya, pun dengan gadis ini yang bisa saja adalah penjahat.

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya hingga rambut pendeknya bergoyang. "Sa?"

"Hn." anak lelaki itu masih terdiam dan menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Sa-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Ah senangnya. Ayo ajak aku mengelilingi semua tempat ini?!" ujar gadis itu tanpa mengindahkan Sa-kun yang baru di kenalnya mau atau tidak.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Hn."

Tangan itu menyambutnya, dan menggandengnya.

**My Girl**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Au, Typo, Ooc, Eyd ancur, GaJe **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**oOo**

Sinar yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang tertiup hembusan angin pagi. Sosok yang terlelap dengan nyamannya kini mulai terusik, dan perlahan matanya terbuka hingga tampilah iris klorofilnya. Ia bangun dan duduk. Meregangkan tangannya, ia berdecak saat jam di samping ranjangnya menunjukan pukul delapan. Ternyata ia bangun kesiangan. Berjalan turun, ia melangkah menuju jendela besar di samping ranjangnya, dan membukanya.

Matanya terpejam saat sinar matahari langsung menyapanya. Kilasan-kilasan mimpi yang selalu sama membuatnya teringat. Mimpi itu adalah saat ia kecil dan menolong sosok Sa-kun. Kenapa saat ia akan bersama orang lain mimpi itu semakin mengingatkannya kepada sosok anak lelaki itu. Berbalik, matanya menyipit melihat sesuatu yang menjanggal di meja riasnya. Melangkah mendekat, dan matanya membulat. Apa ia tidak salah? Semalam benda itu tidak ada bukan? Tangannya mengambil benda itu.

"Kau sedang bermain denganku eh?" tanyanya dengan memandang benda yang di tangannya. Setangkai bunga mawar merah. Lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada secangkir teh hangat. Bukan. Bukan itu! Lebih tepatnya kertas di bawahnya. Ia Mengambilnya dan membukanya.

**"Ah... Kau sudah bangun kerbau pendengkur? Jika kau membacanya pasti sudah bangun bukan? Lucu sekali calonku itu sungguh pemalas...,"**

Sakura mendengus kasar.

**"... Pasti kau mendengus. Apa kau tidak berkaca...,"**

Untuk apa? Desah Sakura.

**"... ternyata seleramu payah Nona. Seleramu buruk dalam mengenakan pakaian tidur Nona. Jangan marah. Itu memang kenyataan. Ah... Pasti kau akan meremas kertas ini dan membakarnya bukan?"**

"Ya. Aku ingin membakarmu." geram Sakura. Namun matanya masih fokus dengan deretan tulisan di kertas itu.

**"Cepatlah bersiap diri. Jika kau tidak bisa minta tolong pada maid. Aku menunggumu di kantor!"**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Apa-apan dia? Tadi mengataiku tapi sekarang memerintahku."

Sakura meremas kertas itu dan meletakannya di samping bunga mawar yang ia letakan di namapan. Mengambil cangkir teh yang di berikan kepadanya lalu ia meminumnya.

"Sekalian ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya." Katanya mengingat hal yang dari kemarin ingin ia sampaikan kepada calon tunangannya.

**...**

Sasuke memandang suasana pagi dari balkon ruangan kantornya. Pemandangan kota namapak menawan dari pandangannya. Bibirnya terangkat menampilkan seringaian tipisnya.

"Pasti sekarang kau sangat senang bukan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya teralih.

"Ya. Masuk!" katanya mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya untuk masuk.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali." ujar seorang yang masuk ke ruanganya.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Ia perlahan berbalik. "Hn. Ada apa Shion?"

Perempuan cantik itu adalah Shion. Aktris yang terkenal dan di gosipkan dengan Sasuke. Ia datang menghampiri Sasuke. Berjalan dengan santai ia langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku dengar kau akan bertunangan?" Shion melirik Sasuke yang kembali memandangi pemandangan kota melalui jendela besar yang berada di ruangannya.

"Hn."

"Apa dia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Hn."

Shion memutar matanya bosan karena sikap Sasuke yang sealalu seperti itu. "Hebat sekali kau akan bertunangan dengan orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal. Apa kau serius?"

Iris onyxnya memandangi halaman kantornya. Terlihat mobil yang sangat ia kenali kini memasuki halaman kantor dan ia sangat tau siapa itu. Berbalik ia menatap perempuan yang sedang duduk di ruangannya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak ada urusan lain jadi..."

"Ya, ya aku hanya sebentar." Shion mendengus sebal dan berdiri menghampiri Sasuke lalu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. "Ini aku kembalikan. Terima kasih telah menolongku. Aku sangat berhutang banyak kepadamu." kata Shion dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Selalu seperti ini karena , "sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan aku."

Shion tergelak. "Sampai aku mengenal wanitamu langsung."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Lebih baik kau di gosipkan denganku bukan? Daripada kau di gosipkan," Shion menghentikan perkataannya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia meneruskan. "Penyuka sesama."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ocehan perempuan itu. Ia berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Shion yang mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya yang di taruhnya di sofa lalu pergi ke arah pintu.

"Sekali lagi... Terima kasih." ujar Shion kini tersenyum lembut lalu pergi.

Sasuke melihat tingkah perempuan itu hanya menghela. Ia menutup pintu, lalu kembali masuki ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan lift yang akan mengantarnya ke ruangan yang ia tuju. Ia di antar supir yang memang menunggunya sejak pagi. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang ia suka. Rok pendek tosca berempel, dan kaos putih yang di padukan dengan blazer kuning gading yang terlihat manis. Ia menggunakan sepatu snacker putih dan tas kecil yang juga berwarna putih. Tidak terkesan dewasa bukan? Inilah ia yang suka dengan gaya santainya.

Lift terbuka! Ia bergegas memasukinya. Namun saat berbalik iris klorofilnya terpaku kepada perempuan yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Perempuan pirang cantik itu baru saja ke luar dari lift ini. Apa ia bekerja di sini? Tidak mungkin! Bukankah dia artis? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya namun ia segera mengenyahkannya. Mungkin ia ada keperluan, pikirnya.

Lift berhenti dan terbuka di lantai yang menjadi tujuannya. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan pelan menuju ruangan yang ia tuju.

Langkahnya terhenti saat di depan ruangan yang ia tuju dan mengetuknya perlahan, dan masuk setelah suara di dalam yang memerintahkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura langsung saat melihat orang yang ingin ia temui ada di mejanya dengan tumpukan dokumen yang membuatnya brigidik ngeri.

Sasuke yang sedang fokus dengan dokumen yang ia baca mendongak. Ia mengeryit alis heran melihat penampilan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan mengecek penampilannya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Manis." kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Apa kau kerasukan hari ini? Kau aneh sekali." cibir Sakura.

"Aku hanya bersikap baik untuk istriku." jawab Sasuke dengan mengendelikan bahunya acuh.

"Hey. Kita ini masih mau bertunangan dan belum menikah."

"Hn."

Mengendelikan bahu acuh Sakura duduk di sofa single yang berada di sisi jendela. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan berdecak kagum saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji melalui jendela besar itu.

"Apa saat malam pemandangan yang terlihat dari sini indah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memintaku ke sini? Kau tau bukan, semua mata tertuju kepadaku." keluh Sakura mengingat ia yang di perhatikan semua orang yang berada di gedung ini.

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus sebal karena jawaban Sasuke. "Apa kau hanya tau kata 'hn' mu itu Tuan."

"Menurutmu?"

Memutar matanya bosan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh memandang sebal sosok yang masih asik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Jika kau sibuk kenapa aku di suruh ke sini? Dasar aneh."

"Tunggu sebentar di situ. Jika kau meminta sesuatu katakan saja."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia sudah sarapan di rumah tadi jadi, "tidak. Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Dasar menyebalkan." dengus Sakura dan memilih mengambil ponselnya lalu memakai _earphone_ -nya. Dia harus menunggu bukan? Dari pada bosan, pikirnya.

.

.

Satu jam Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengeryit alis heran saat tidak lagi mendengar suara Sakura. Meletakan penanya ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura tertidur nyaman dengan bersender di sofa yang mengarah langsung ke jendela. Sinar matahari sangat terik dan dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Berjongkok di depan gadis itu, Sasuke memandang wajah yang terlihat damai.

"Putri tidur." ujarnya pelan. "Masih sama...,"tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Sakura yang terlelap dan terhenti di sudut bibir mungil yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"...apa kau mengingatku?"

Ia mengangkat dengan perlahan tubuh mungil itu lalu memindahkan-nya ke sofa. Ia membaringkan tubuh yang sedang terlelap itu dengan pelan. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menyingkirkan helaian pink Sakura yang menghalangi sebagian wajahnya.

Onyxnya terus menjelajah dan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis saat gumaman yang ke luar dari Sakura.

"Sa-_kun_."

Ia berbisik. "Aku di sini. Aku akan menepati janjiku."

**...**

Alisnya mengeryit saat merasakan ada seseorang yang terus menatapnya. Menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ia beralih memandang balik gadis yang makan namun pandangannya tertuju kepadanya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Iris klorofil itu sejak tadi hanya memandang sebal sosok di depannya. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran jepang yang berada di distrik Konoha. Menggeleng, Sakura mengambil minumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hanya mengajak kau ke luar."

"Kenapa tidak dengan wanita pirangmu?" akhirnya apa yang ingin Sakura tanyakan keluar juga.

"Hn."

"Kau mempunyai kekasih? Tapi kau akan bertunangan." ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkas.

Mendengus, Sasuke minum tanpa mengalihkan onyxnya dari perempuan di depannya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Sakura mengerjap. Apa katanya? "C-cemburu? Mana mungkin." kata Sakura dengan tawanya.

"Hn. Sudah selesai?"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Apa?"

"Aku selesai, kita pergi." kata Sasuke kemudian memanggil pelayan dan membayarnya.

"Ya."

"Ayo." Sasuke bangun dan pergi meninggalkan restoran itu di susul sakura yang sedikit tergesa menyamai langkahnya.

"Kau tidak romantis sekali."

Perkataan Sakura membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura terpaku dan _de javu_. Ini pernah ia alami bersama seorang di masa lalunya. Ia memandang sosok Sasuke namun kemudian berganti dengan sosok anak kecil bertopi merah. "Sa-kun."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. "Hn." kemudian menariknya keluar dari restoran ini.

**...**

Taman. Mereka sekarang berada di taman. Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang pinggiran danau. Sakura yang sejak tadi bersender di mobil, akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke. Tempat ini sangat sejuk walau siang hari.

"Sejuk juga." kata Sakura yang juga duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakira memilih diam menikmati suasana ini. Tidak ada obrolan yang mereka bicarakan dan entah kenapa itu terasa aneh baginya.

"Sakura."

Sakira menoleh. "Ya. Ada ap...,"

Perkataannya terhenti karena tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. "H-hey..."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia terlentang dan memejamkan matanya. "Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

"T-tapi... menjauhlah!"

"Hn."

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia ingin mendorong kepala orang yang dengan nyamannya tidur di pangkuannya.

"Bukankah nanti akan lebih dari ini?"

"E-eto... belum tentukan."

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin tidur, jadi diamlah."

Menyerah dan mengangguk, Sakura berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang dan pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia pandangi wajah yang terlelap di pangkuannya, dan memang ia terlihat tampan. Entah keberanian dari mana, tangan kanannya menyentuh rambut Sasuke, kemudian membelainya. 'Ternyata kau manis.' ujarnya dalam hati.

Kemudian tangannya terus menyusuri dari dahi, alis, hingga pipi. Merunduk ia mencoba melihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" gumam Sakura lirih. Namun saat ia akan menjauh, sebuah tangan menghentikannya dan mendorong tengkuknya hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir orang yang tertidur itu.

Iris klorofilnya kembali terbelalak karena sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya. Sasuke menciumnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau mengganggu." ujarnya pelan. Onyxnya mematap intens iris klorofil di atasnya. "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Mengingat? Jadi benarkah ia pernah bertemu Sasuke? Tapi kapan?

"K-kenapa kau men...," sungguh ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan ia masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke menciumnya.

Menyeringai, Sasuke bangun. "Ternyata kau benar-benar amatir eh." ujarnya dan lansung pergi menuju mobilnya.

Sakura berusa mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Amatir? Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang...

"Sasuke sialan!" makinya dengan berteriak kencang. Sungguh ciuman pertamanya setelah dewasa di rebut oleh calon tunangan menyebalkannya.

Ia bangun dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

.

Iris onyxnya terus menatap gadis yang kini berjalan menuju ke arahnya dari balik kaca mobilnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Sebentar lagi, janjiku akan aku tepati... Cherry."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Lama bnget ya :) maaf. **

**Trmksh semua yg udah nunggu ff GaJe ini. **

**Mind to RnR'**

**WRS**

**[Ckrg]**


End file.
